Little Bee's Sweet Sixteen
by little.book.bee
Summary: Just a little story of Lou and Will's little girl celebrating her sixteenth birthday.


**Hello my loves! Wow its been a while! I have edited and finished this little one shot. I condensed this down to just one part and rewrote a portion of it just for it to flow a bit better. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to comment.**

I couldn't sleep that night let alone focus on what I needed to do to help get ready for my sweet sixteen party. This day was a day I had always dreamed of and knew exactly how I wanted everything.

Although my dad said he was unsure who was more excited, my mum, or me.

I was what my parents called their little miracle. My mum had always wanted kids, but because of my dad's injury having a kid was always just a mere thought. When my mum found out she was pregnant both da and her could not believe the doctor. I'm pretty sure the doctor didn't believe it a first either. After the initial shock my parents were extremely excited and beyond the moon, after being told so many times that having a child was near impossible and then to be told that they would welcome me into the world was one of their most exciting days. Both mum and dad wanted a little girl and behold there I was, their little bumblebee.

The pregnancy was not easy on mum, she was always sick and eventually put on bed rest. My dad on the other hand was beyond nervous and anxious knowing that he was unable to help my mum in the physical ways; although, my mum said my dad was amazing and helped her in ways that he would never understand. Finally the day came when I was ready to see the world. I was a month premature, but other than being very small everything was developed and I was a healthy baby girl.

I was born on the nineteenth of March, two thousand and twelve. Exactly five years to the day of my dad's accident. That day in the Traynor household prior to me was always hard. It was the day my dad thought he had lost everything and a day that would end up changing everyone's lives. And then there I was, my dad's eyes and my mums hair. From that point on the nineteenth of march had always been a good day. It's a day of hope of not only the birth of me, but also the rebirth of my dad. He finally understood that if he hadn't been hit by that motorbike he would have never met my mum and for sure never had me.

It was finally the morning of my party and I couldn't stay in bed any longer I had made it to seven staying in my room, but was itching to start the day. As I walked out of my room my uncle Nathan surprised me by sneaking up behind me and picking me up to swing me back and forth, releasing little screams of joy. " HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LITTLE LADY" he shouted. Although he was not biologically my uncle he was there from the very beginning and always there for not only me but my family. I loved my uncle Nathan just like he was related to me.

"Good morning my love and Happy Birthday!" My mum said after coming out of her room after hearing little shouts. "I can't believe I have a sixteen year old in my house now, I remember like it was just yesterday bringing you home from the hospital and staying up all night because you wouldn't sleep. And here you are, all grown up." She said pulling me Into a big embrace. "Now what would you like for breakfast while we let your dad get ready?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream!" I said with a huge grin.

As mum was about done with making breakfast dad came out. I had always been a daddy's girl and had him wrapped around my finger. I ran over to him a hopped onto his lap nuzzling my face into his neck. Ever since I was little that had always been my favorite place. My head nuzzled in his neck and his head rested on mine. He would than give me a million kissed on my head. "Happy Birthday my little bee." He said getting emotional all the sudden. "Dad don't cry." I said snuggling in even closer. "I'm not." he said trying to stifle a sniff. "I love you daddy"

"I love you too, so much it hurts sometimes." He said moving to kiss my forehead.

My dad and I's relationship was not like most father daughter relationship, I always thought ours was stronger. He was unable to move, but that had never bothered me. To me he was always just my dad. I never saw the wheelchair, I never saw the disability, all I saw was my dad. A dad who would do just about anything to give not only me but mum the best possible life he could. I knew that he had hard days. There were days that all he wanted to do was get up and hug me and mum, throw me up in the sky, or even pull my chair out for me. He would always apologize to me and deep down it would always make me a little sad. I always wanted him to see just how amazing he was even if he couldn't move.

"Breakfast is ready" my mum called out breaking me from my thoughts. Just as expected breakfast was amazing and soon it was time to start getting ready for my big party. Nan and grandad Traynor let us use the castle grounds to have my party, just so everyone would fit. Just like my dad when he was little I knew the ins and outs of the castle. Ever since I was little I would play around pretending I was a princess who lived in a faraway kingdom waiting for my prince charming.

The party started at twelve which gave us about three hours to get ready. The theme I chose was rustic with little modern accents. We had a place to take photos, food that could feed the whole village, and of course, a dance floor and DJ. I was never much of a dancer, but I knew a lot of my friends were.

I had invited one of my best friends Alyssa over to get ready with me, and just like clockwork she arrived. My mum did my hair and my Auntie Georgina did my makeup. I was never one to wear a ton of makeup but since this was a special occasion I thought, why not? I had inherited my moms fashion style so I wore a bright yellow dress with a floral pattern all over it. I had seen it in the store the week before and knew I had to have it. Alyssa wore a white lace dress and her hair was up in a messy bun.

Me and Alyssa had gone to the same schools, but it was just this year that we became very close friends. She was funny, but had a very different personality than I did. She was more on the calm side where I on the other was loud and always making everyone laugh. I was definitely Louisa Traynor's daughter. There was also some of my dad in me. I was not afraid to do anything and like he told me on a daily basis "Lived Boldly." My parents were a huge part in who I was and I always looked up to them.

My parents from the very beginning were very honest with me. I remember asking how they met and when they feel in love with each other and they told me everything. They told me how my dad thought his life was over and wanted to kill himself, but Nan hired mum and fortunately she changed dad's mind. It was hard for them to talk about and even harder to listen to, but I respected how honest they were. Their love story was not a conventional one, but it was one of love and what you would do to save the person you loved.

Dad was ready and watching mum and granmum, who came early, to help make the last of the treats to go on the dessert table. Auntie Georgina had finished doing my makeup and mum cleaned up a bit to do my hair. I had a simple updo and my makeup looked very natural since it was outside and it was getting warmer. My hair was done in no time and it was about time to start heading out the door.

Before we left the house dad called me to meet him outside in the backyard. As I followed the family outside I saw my dad and mum holding a tiny Scotty dog puppy. Ever since I was little and saw a couple walking in the castle with a Scotty dog I knew I wanted one. I bolted to my dad and mum and as I did so the puppy ran to me as if she knew who I was. "Happy birthday, Love! We know you have always wanted a Scotty dog so, meet Rosie." My Mum said trying to keep her excitement in check.

"Well I hate to break this cute sene up, but I think we have a party to get to." Nan said checking her watch. "Let's go then" dad said heading to the car.

Minutes later we were at the castle setting up for the party. When I say we I meant everyone but me. Alyssa and I were playing with my new puppy. It finally hit twelve and the guests started to arrive. Because we lived in such a small village almost everyone knew each other so, most of the town was invited. As the guest started to trickle in my friends and I started to gather by the ramparts which we were using for the backdrop for photos.

The party was just like any other party a sixteen year old would have. There was a ton of food, dancing, friends and family. It was one of the best days of my life. After cake and ice cream the party was coming towards the end. It had been a long day and I was definitely in need of air conditioner and a nap.

Once everyone had left and cleaned up we all made our way home. Dad looked exhausted, he had stayed the whole time which was almost five hours. Sitting in his chair was not good for him, but he had insisted on staying the whole time.

When we finally made it home Uncle Nathian immediately got dad to bed and situated for the afternoon. After I had taken a shower I crawled up into bed with dad.

"Did you have a fun day?" dad asked.

"Best day ever! Thank you daddy."

"I love you so much baby girl."

"I love you too." and with that I drifted off to sleep.

After about two hours I was awoken by soft little kisses. "Dinner is ready baby girl."

Dinner was my favorite, spaghetti and meatballs, my grans famous recipe. Dad was put back into his chair and we all made our way to the dining room table. It was just the three of us, Mum, Dad, and I. Although I loved my party, this was my favorite part of the day. Just us talking about nothing and everything.

As dinner came to an end we had even more cake and then settled down to watch a movie in Mum and Dad' bed. Within five minutes everyone was fast asleep and dreaming of another year full of adventures.


End file.
